Canis Major
by Yeghishe
Summary: Alternate Universe. Sci-Fi. Kagome, a second tier art historian & anthropologist on the Space Station New Tokyo, accepts a position to document histories in a search for the elusive ship Tetsusaiga for the stoic inu-alien General Sesshōmaru. A small story of space travel.


**The universe puts us in places where we can learn. They may not be easy places, but always they are right. Wherever we are, whatever we do. It is the right place, and the right time.**

**—Delenn, Babylon 5**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sirius

* * *

The girl was pounding down the empty corridor, the metal record canisters slung across her back banged against each other and creating a clatter. Her dark hair had escaped its regulation plait and curled around her flushed face. She rounded the corner and stopped suddenly to straighten her plain grey jumper and shove her hair back ineffectually. The blue chevrons and embossed badge declared her name to be Kagome Higurashi 9-9601 and her occupation as anthropologist with a level two clearance. Her panicked face declared that she was late.

She held up one hand and the hydraulic door opened with a whoosh.

"Anthropologist 9-9601."

Kagome's heart fell. Of all the disapproving tones she had been subjected to this one was the iciest.

Bowing and making the sign of respect, two fingers pressed against her left shoulder she murmured, "Dai-Jūra, General Sesshōmaru, your servant offers most humble apologize."

Jūra was the tiger-alien emissary, a very influential member of the Inter-Alien-Counsel. His eyes were white and glowing. One eyebrow arched and his lips curved upward in amusement at Kagome's dismay, bearing fangs. He was also enormous, making the room feel even smaller than it actually was.

The other figure stepped forward, tall and slender, wrapped in the traditional kimono of his species and a long yellow and blue sash. Kagome had never been this close to an inu-alien and took a moment to catalog his appearance. He looked young, perhaps younger even then her, his skin was pale and he had bright golden eyes with slitted pupils. His hair was one of his more prominent features: instead of regulation measurement and plait his waist-length white hair hung loose around narrow hips. He had the facial markings of nobility, magenta stripes on his cheeks and eyelids. An azure crescent moon sat proudly on his brow, framed by short bangs.

"You have the information?"

Kagome bowed again, offering the salute and nodded. "With your permission?"

Sesshōmaru inclined his head and watched her with a narrowed gaze and she dumped her canisters on the table and began tapping the keyboard, calling the mainframe to life before opening the first canister. The thick circular disk opened with a click and hum and she connected the information stream.

"Your culture is not well documented and largely uncompiled. I could only find fleeting references to the Tetsusaiga." She slipped into historian mode easily, eyes glued to the screen. "There was a very interesting set of paintings from the early western period—"

"The great General is not interested, 9-9601."

Kagome stuttered to a stop and stared at Jūra in alarm. Her eyes flicked to Sesshōmaru, who had seated himself at the table, hands folded, fur surrounding his shoulders like a royal cape.

"Thank you Jūra, the Anthropologist can disseminate the information to me." The dismissal was clear. With a flick of his black and white striped hair the tiger turned to go. Turning golden eyes back to her he continued, "You were saying?" His voice sounded deep for someone who looked so young.

She floundered.

He stood and walked around the table, his gaze pinning her to the spot at the console. She cowered back as he came to stand next to her, unwilling to even touch the fluttering edge of his sash. Humans had been court-martialed for less severe insults. He selected a canister.

"This?"

"Recordings of mating songs." She blushed.

"This?"

"The series of paintings I spoke of."

"This?"

"History of the Panther King."

He leaned back against the table and regarded her.

"You have many projects?"

"Research mostly. Our head anthropologist, Kaede was to bring you our findings but…" She babbled nervously.

His expression did not change, his eyes flat pools of amber. Most human's found the deadly calm and emotional reserve of the inu-aliens to be extremely unnerving. Kagome had been trained in inter-species communication but had never had the opportunity to be this close to someone who outranked everyone on the battle station she called home.

"You will come to Tenseiga tomorrow. Floor three. Bring empty record disks."

She stared after him, open-mouthed.

* * *

_I don't usually write explanations for my stories but… this one needed one I think. I don't write sci-fi as a general rule, yet—here I am. There is a first time for everything, right? This takes heavy inspiration my limited sci-fi database: Star Wars (which, I will admit, was practically my religion in High School), a tiny dab of Star Trek, The Fifth Element (the 1997 movie), Wrinkle in Time (Madeline L'Engle), Ender's Game (Orson Scott Card), 1984 (George Orwell), A Brave New World (Aldous Huxley), Firefly, Stargate (the 1994 movie), & Babylon 5. Watch out, you'll recognize them when you see them. All that to say: I don't expect this to be exceptionally original. You've been warned._


End file.
